You mean the world to me
by Fox of the darkness
Summary: oneshot of Kagome and Inuyasha. The heart will never be practical until it is made unbreakable...


Okay I was listening to this one song and I was thinking about poor Kagome and how she has to put up with Inuyasha's love of Kikyo even though the woman is dead. I have no hate against Kikyo by the way she's awesome! But I am an ultimate fan of Inu/ Kag romance mostly because they just seem so right. Kikyo was his first love but Kagome is his true love!

Disclaimer: -sighs- Oh come on! If I owned Inuyasha do you think I would be writing _fan_ fiction about the guy! And if I owned the song "You mean the world to me" gosh I'd be in heaven! No the song is by Toni Braxton one of the best R&B singers to ever come around. I love you Toni! Give me your voice! No seriously!

Anyways that was the song I was listening to when I wrote this! Hope you like it!

* * *

You Mean The World To Me

He had done it again.

Kagome climbed slowly out of the well on her families grounds lost in her own thoughts.

She still couldn't shake off the shock of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo again. After he had _promised_ he wouldn't see her again!

'Maybe he forgot?' Her mind tried to reason. She shook her head miserably. How could she be so naive? He had made that promise only hours. HOURS! Before! He probably hadn't even remembered a scrap of that pledge when her scent had come carried by the winds.

"Hello Kagome I thought we weren't going to be expecting you for another week…Kagome?"

The school girl snapped from her gaze seconds before running directly into her mother who was looking down at her with concern.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine." She tossed on a fake smile while brushing her way past the woman; her goal was to get to her room "I'm just a bit tired is all."

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter smiling back, "You should take a nap. I'll leave out some food in case you get hungry later." She knew Kagome wasn't happy, but motherly intuition told her to let it go. She didn't want to discuss it, perhaps later.

"Thanks mom." Without another word she walked upstairs into her bedroom collapsing onto the bed. She tried taking a deep breath to soothe herself into a light rest, let's see how did she usually fall asleep so quickly?

Images of Inuyasha slipped into her mind. Nights when he would give her his coat because she was cold, and afternoons when she would take a nap resting atop his shoulder as they stared over a hill covered with lilies overlooking a small village.

"Inuyasha you jerk!" Frustration welled up inside of her body as the flashback of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo entered her mind yet again. She grabbed her pillow and threw it against the door watching as it sunk to the ground to hit the floor. That seemed to be a start of a small tantrum Kagome threw. In anger she threw her second pillow, then her alarm clock, and the trashcan. Soon it was anything she could get her hands on was tossed mercilessly in various directions. Her room was starting to look like a result of a lion just let loose.

"Why did he lie to me? Why can't he just let her go? She's dead!"

Kagome stopped and stared realizing what she had just said. A single tear slipped down her face. What was she doing?

Of course he couldn't just let her go she was his first love. Dead or alive she had earned a special place inside of his heart; A place in which she would always remain.

"He can't stop loving her…" but then did that mean he couldn't love her too?

"Oh Inuyasha." This pain, it felt as if her heart was cracking into two pieces or that it would burst leaving nothing but bits of what it used to be.

She couldn't help it. Though she begged herself to get over him she couldn't. She couldn't stop loving him, even when he shot her in the heart with an arrow.

"So, is this how Inuyasha feels?"

Her figure crumpled against a wall curling into a small ball where she cried to herself wishing she had never fallen in love with the hanyou. How could she wish otherwise when it hurt so much? Wasn't love supposed to be wonderful? Yet all it was bringing was pain and regret.

Every time her heart beat a tear descended down her flushed cheeks. Why did a breaking heart hurt so much?

"Inuyasha…" Something warm was pressing against her leg. Through a watered vision Kagome realized it was her favorite stuffed dog. She had bought it one day at the mall with her friends because it reminded her of her favorite half demons' cute white ears…

_Dayat the mall..._

"Oh Kagome buy something!"

The teenage girl shook her head hopelessly trying to explain to her three best friends for what felt like the hundredth time, that she wasn't interested in buying anything.

"That was the point of coming to the mall." Eri complained, "To go shopping for the festival."

"I'm not going to the festival this year." Kagome walked towards a rack filled with colorful blouses, "Momma is going to visit her friend who lives a day away, and I told her I would go with her."

That was lie of course. Her mother was going to visit a friend, but she only lived twenty minutes away, and Kagome wasn't going with her. Her plans were to go to the feudal era to avoid the event, she didn't need to go back immediately but she knew the festival would be a perfect atmosphere for her friends to pry into her love life.

"I don't think your going with your mom." Yuri stood behind Kagome with a sly grin, "I have a feeling you'll be going somewhere special with Mr. Mystery man."

"What! Don't be ridiculous!"

"how's it going with him anyway?"

"uh…um…" They were backing her into a corner of the wall; Trapping her into spilling her entire love life for all to see. Something soft brushed up against her hand.

"My this is such a cute coat!" She grabbed the furry item only to discover that it wasn't a coat at all, but a stuffed dog, "Inuyasha…"

"So is that his name?" Ayume asked with a grin watching her friend blushing.

"What! er No! Inuyasha is a dog! Yea! A Dog!" Well that was half right…

"His dog?"

Oh well… she nodded deciding to let them think that, "Yep. He is cute! The ears onthis toy remind me of his ears...so soft and white.In fact…"She pulled out her purse, "I think I'll buy this to remember him by!"

"Oh Good!" All three girls yelled in unison. Kagome sighed in relief, she had just barely escaped that one…She looked back down at the dog. Well it wasn't such a bad thing...this toys ears looked so much like his...

_Present day..._

"Inuyasha…" The stuffed dogs ears were nothing like her lover's in texture; while his were smooth and a bit warm the stuffed dog's ears were rough and cold but then they made a decent substitute to look at when he wasn't around.

She sighed stroking the toys face sadly, So this was what love felt like…

"Kagome?"

She shot her head up finding herself eye to eye with the very one she had been thinking about. He was already through her window observing the damage in her room with a guilt flushed expression. She wondered vaguely how long he had been within the room with her. She had been so engulfed within herself if he had not whispered her name the girl doubted that she would have even noticed his presence.

"Inuyasha…" He lifted his hand to silence her. She watched as an array of emotions danced across his face. Guilt, determination, anger, and terror finally he looked away, his bangs covering his eyes so she could not gaze into them.

"Kagome…I'm sorry. I know I promised you that I wouldn't see Kikyo, but…Kagome I was a fool for making that promise…I can't help myself…I can't…" He fell silent and she waited knowing he had more to say to her. After a minute that felt more like an hour he started up again, "I would understand if you sealed off the well…so would everyone else. You don't need to force yourself to return…"

Within her lap she still held the toy dog. Standing up Kagome cut the distance between herself and Inuyasha. She stopped when she was inches from his face looking down at the fake ears of the stuffed animal.

"I bought this…sometime ago. I was at the mall with Eri, Yuka and Ayume and they wanted me to buy something…I saw this cute dog and it reminded me of you. When I return here I always pull it out and keep him with me kinda like a substitute to make up for your absence."

Looking up she noticed his ears drop in regret. She reached up a tentative hand stroking one of the white ears.

"I can't bear to be away from you. Even for one day. No matter how much it hurts being around you sometimes…when I'm away from you the pain feels like its going to eat me alive."

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…You mean the world to me. No matter what you do…I can't stop loving you. You mean too much to me."

She knew he was hesitating with what to say to her. He couldn't say 'I love you' nor could he tell her off. Kagome felt slightly guilty that she had put him into such a position.

"Wow did I do a number on my room." She turned around silently picking up her pillows and tossing them back on the bed. After a moment of uncertainty Inuyasha began to help her picking up her trashcan and tossing in shredded papers.

"I'm going to get changed." She left the room with a bundle of clothing. He would want time to think, she knew, and her presence would only be a distraction.

Slipping into the bathroom the school girl started for herself a tub of hot water decorated with bubbles. It didn't take long for her to get inside and lay down to enjoy the water.

She allowed her mind to drift away; thinking about nothing in particular. She didn't need to be thinking about anything, just needed to relax.

She had already decided not to stay in the water long so after30 refreshing minutes she jumped out blow drying her hair and brushing her teeth before opening the door to go back to her room.

Opening her door the first thing she noted was that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

The room looked as clean as ever. She let a small smile grace her lips thankful that he had cleaned her room for her. She moved towards her bed noticing he had slipped the stuffed dog atop the pillows. Something red lay beside it.

"A box?" She picked up the wooden box and opened it to find a small note.

Her hands shook in fear, afraid of what the note would say to her. Did he want her to leave? Was he sealing off the well and going with Kikyo? He couldn't…he wouldn't…would he?

Inhaling a surge of courage she picked up the note and opened it. Before reading she noted the beautiful handwriting that the paper was graced with. She didn't know he could write. Well she guessed that he could write, after all his mother and father were high class people so duh! But this writing…the words…they were beautiful!

She began to read to herself.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm sorry for breaking your heart. And I'm sorry for causing you pain. I promised to protect you from harm of others, yet I should have promised you that I would protect you from me. I am also sorry that I had not the courage to tell you these words in person. No, I was too much of a coward and I feared my tongue would slip to cause you more pain._

_I don't know why you insist on staying by my side. Why you still love me despite how I am to you. I am grateful to you for having not abandoned me. You mean so much to me, though I do not dare tell you that. My world would be barren and cold without your life and warmth. I wish someday to tell you this in person, someday soon I hope._

_In the meantime still I apologize and hope to ease some of your pain caused by me with a small gift. It is not anything fancy but I've wanted to give this to you for sometime.I hope it heals some of the scars you were given unjustly. _

_When your heart is in pain hold it close and don't let go…call for me…and I promise come wherever I am._

Inuyasha

The word...they were nothing of what she would have expected from Inuyasha. She quickly read it over again just to be sure that her brain wasn't playing cruel tricks on her.The last line confused her. What did he mean hold it close to my heart and don't let go? What was he talking about?

"A gift?" She traveled back to the box surprised to see something nestled on the bottom.

Lifting the item she immediately knew that it was made from his kimono; the texture was the same and it carried his scent. The material had been made into a small pouch with something hard inside.

She pulled the thing out and gasped at its beauty. It was a necklace. A small silver chain holding a heart shaped glass pendant.

"Wow…so much for not fancy…" She lifted the pendant to gaze deeper into it. Within the ornament floated, in bluish white liquid the canine tooth of a dog.

"Inuyasha…" It made sense now. The jewel…if she held it close and called him the fang would summon him to her.

_'I promise to come wherever I am'_

The gift was perfect and would heal more scars than Inuyasha would ever know.

Kagome lay upon her bed quickly slipping on the precious treasure. She would never take it off…no matter what.

'even if he goes off with Kikyo…I won't have to worry about him never returning now. I have a piece of him…I'm not lonely.'

Seconds later she drifted away into sleep a peaceful smile on her face. Yes Kikyo had her special place in Inuyasha's heart, and sure she could not replace that place for anything, but she also had a place, and no matter what she knew Kikyo couldn't replace her.

* * *

I just realized that this story is coming out near Valentines day…huh I hate that day, but I decided to spare ya'll the agony in this story. I warning you though closer to that dreadful day I won't be so nice…-evil laugh-

Don't forget to review please! I do read them and they really do encourage me to write more! Thanks a bunch!

Z


End file.
